


True Divergent

by CassiCohen



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiCohen/pseuds/CassiCohen
Summary: Avyanna Saxe is different. She alone holds the power to lead the Divergent should war break out between the factions inside the walls of Chicago. As she begins to adjust to life within her new faction she realizes that the war may be inevitable and all too close.
Relationships: Four | Tobias Eaton & Original Female Character(s)





	True Divergent

"Dauntless." Marcus Eaton, leader of Abnegation, announced his eyes locked on mine as my blood sizzled on the hot coals cutting through the silence.  
Conversation exploded throughout The Hub as I made my way to the Dauntless section. I reached up defiantly to pull my hair from it's tight Abnegation bun letting it fall down my back inciting cheers from my new faction.  
"Enough!" Marcus yelled causing me to flinch.  
I couldn't help wonder if he used that voice with his son.  
Marcus' son Tobias and I grew up together. My only true childhood friend. The Erudite released a report claiming Marcus violently abused Tobias leading to Tobias choosing Dauntless over Abnegation.  
I did everything I could to tune out the rest of the ceremony as my father's eyes burned holes in my back.  
I did notice that Beatrice Prior also transferred to Dauntless.  
Those born into Abnegation rarely chose to leave it. This year there were three of us. Beatrice, her brother Caleb, and myself.  
I reached out telepathically towards her and she pushed back.  
She looked around before her eyes fell on mine. She quickly dropped her gaze.  
Follow me when we're released. I sent to her.  
Yes. She responded immediately.  
Most if not all citizens of Kassin knew my name, knew the legends of my birth and my purpose.  
Obviously, as with most important things, there were two sides. Those who believed and those who didn't.  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Marcus adjourned the Ceremony.  
I followed the Dauntless out to the train platform.  
Beatrice followed me silently.  
Most of Kassin rode the trains to get around. Especially the ambassadors that were allowed to travel between the Factions but only the Dauntless were known for train jumping.  
I watched for a moment as if learning how it was done then made my leap onto a nearly empty car.  
Zeke and Uriah Pedrad, Marlene McCord, Shauna and Lynn Bright from Dauntless and William Thompson of Erudite were already in the car and Beatrice leaped on after me.  
I turned wordlessly back to the doorway to look out at the tracks and found Christina Jones from Candor struggling to catch the train.  
Without a second thought I gripped ahold of the door handle and extended my hand to her.  
"Thanks." She breathed heavily leaning against the wall.  
"Don't mention it." I smiled at her.  
"Seven is a big number." I muttered looking around at the faces staring at me.  
"It's more than triple what we had and last year we didn't find any." Zeke nodded.  
Divergents   
We didn't generally choose Dauntless due to the strict training process designed to reveal our true nature plus the DTF or Divergent Task Force was co-created by the Dauntless and Erudite.  
The task force was founded to hunt down and execute the Divergent found within Kassin's borders.  
"What's the plan, Avyanna?" Christina asked her brown eyes inquisitive.  
"The seven of us need to pass through training without being killed or discovered." I responded with a sigh.  
"Zeke and Shauna. I need you two to monitor the leaders. Let us know if they start getting suspicious."  
"Of course. Four's the transfers trainer and Lauren trains the Dauntless Born initiates." Shauna said.  
"Four?" Christina asked stifling a laugh.  
"Don't start. We don't need to get on anyone's bad side. Not yet." I chastised.  
"You're right. I'm sorry." She muttered.  
I didn't like chastising anyone but those next three months were the most important in our young lives thus far.  
"Um... I'm sorry but what's going on?" Beatrice spoke up from behind me.  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Avyanna Saxe, leader of the Divergent Resistance. My grandmother was a Dauntless leader until I was ten. That's how I met Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. William's parents are my contacts within Erudite and Christina's are my contacts in Candor." I answered.  
"I really am Divergent?" She asked.  
"Yes. You wouldn't be able to hear me telepathically if you weren't." I nodded.  
"I was told it's dangerous."  
"It is, but the War is coming and we need to be ready."  
She nodded.  
"I'll follow you."  
We rode the rest of the way to Dauntless in silence.  
"It's time to jump." Zeke said.  
"You and Shauna jump first. Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene next. Christina, Beatrice and I will jump together, then Will. We can't look like a group this early on." I instructed.  
Being seen with me will only make each of them a target. I could handle myself but putting them in that situation this early on wasn't acceptable to me.  
After jumping onto the rooftop we separated slightly from one another.  
"Listen up!" A dark voice called out.  
I glanced up to see a blond man with cold grey eyes standing near a large hole in the roof. He had two eyebrow piercings over his right eye and thick black tattoos down both sides of his neck.  
"I'm Eric Coulter, one of the Dauntless leaders and your training begins now! This is the only way into the Dauntless Compound. Take your leap of faith or live among the Factionless. The choice is yours." He said with a smirk motioning to the hole behind him.  
"Who's first?" His eyes and smile dangerous.  
I glanced around at the other initiates realizing very quickly that none of them would be the first.  
I didn't have time to stand on this rooftop for hours until someone else decided to be brave.  
"I'll do it" I sighed stepping forward.  
I didn't think or hesitate. I just jumped.  
I fell hard an fast towards the ground then hit something hard that gave way and cradled my body.  
A net.  
A Stiff jumped first? Even I didn't jump first. A deep, rumbling voice entered my subconscious.  
I knew instinctively that it wasn't spoken aloud.  
Two things I'd come to expect from my telepathy; the first, that it only worked with the Divergent, second, unless they were speaking directly to me the voice had to be emotionally charged. This voice was neither.  
A hand reached out for me and I took it without looking at who it was attached to.  
Electricity surged between us at the point of contact, not overbearing, just warm.  
I used the hand to pull myself off the edge of the net stumbling into his chest.  
"Sorry." I muttered righting myself.  
"It's fine." He said, his voice the same as the one I'd heard subconsciously a moment before.  
"What's your name?"  
I looked up at him. He stood five inches taller than me with dark blonde hair and deep, dark blue eyes.  
"Did you hit your head? You can choose a new one but make it good. You can't choose again." He teased after I'd been staring at him too long.  
Anyone who had dark blue eyes reminded me of Tobias.  
"Avyanna." I answered.  
"My name is Avyanna."  
"First jumper: Avyanna." He called over his shoulder.  
A black ink tattoo curled around the back of his neck.  
He turned back to me. He laid his hand on the small of my back to lead me away from the net as another initiate fell into it, her screams following her down.  
Beatrice.  
"Avyanna. Welcome to Dauntless." He said.  
The way he said my name intrigued me. Different but familiar all at once.  
I leaned against the wall with Tris as she now wished to be called while awaiting the rest of the initiates. I caught the man's gaze more than once as he continued to help others off the net.  
Tris and I could easily explain away our partnership; two Abnegation women who chose Dauntless, effortless.  
"My name is Four and I'll be your instructor for the next twelve weeks." That deep voice said drawing my attention.  
When I looked up a Candor Born transfer stood in front of me with his black hair slicked back.  
"I'm Peter." He said extending a hand to me.  
"Good for you. Four's speaking. Perhaps it's best we give him some respect?" I answered looking him up and down.  
I automatically recoiled from him. Not because he wasn't Divergent but because there was something dark about him.  
"It's not very Amity of you to not shake my hand." He growled, his dark brown eyes level with my deep emerald green ones.  
"Amity? Is that where you think we are? You're in for a rude awakening."  
I attempted to turn my attention back to Four.  
"An aptitude for every faction." He hissed a line of Caleb Saxe's first prophecy at me.  
"Fairytales and rumors. I thought the Candor knew better." I met his stare again.  
"I'm not Candor anymore."  
"Clearly, you never were."  
"Enough." Four's voice cut through our stand-off.  
I didn't move my eyes from Peter as Four walked over to us.  
"I said, 'Enough'." He repeated stepping between Peter and I, his back to me.  
Subconsciously, he'd chosen a side. Mine. I didn't need to be protected but it appeared to be a natural stance for the Divergent to defend me. Even those who had no idea of their Divergence seemed to stand with me as opposed to against me.  
Peter turned away from Four, a sign of submission.  
Four didn't look at me before he resumed our tour of the Compound.  
If it's true and you can hear me, I need you to answer me. Four's voice called to my subconscious not long after my altercation with Peter.  
I can hear you. I responded instantly.  
Many Divergents responded in the same way upon meeting me. I could only imagine that most non-Divergent did the same but didn't get a response.  
The assumptions about me and what I could do eclipsed the wildest imaginations but the one power I possessed that everyone, believer or skeptic, could agree on: Telepathy.  
Four seemed satisfied with my response as he didn't ask anything else.  
Four spoke as he walked slightly ahead of the group but I didn't hear him.  
My mind was somewhere... or rather some time else.  
"I cannot begin to imagine how hard all of this is for you to believe, ангел. You know I would never lie to you. You are already aware that you have a wide array of abilities that cross faction lines. I beg of you to keep all of the information I and the others from the rest of the factions have gifted you in the back of your mind. One day it may save your life or the life of someone you love." My grandmother told me late one night less than a week before her death as we walked through The Pit.  
"Of course, бабушка, but I'm no savior."  
"You will be, ангел. When you must be, you will be.  
"The Pit? Clever." Christina's voice broke through my memory.  
Four's annoyance tickled the back of my mind mingling with my own.  
The Candor just couldn't help themselves.  
Four crossed his arms over his chest, walking silently to stand in front of her; his outward expression unreadable.  
Moments passed as he stood directly in front of her. He towered over her small five foot two frame. He didn't speak or even blink until her cocky smile faltered.  
She wanted me to speak up for her but I wouldn't. I had warned her.  
"What's your name?" Four asked her, his voice barely above a whisper.  
"Christina." She answered quietly, dropping her eyes to the ground.  
Four was easily intimidating, to say the least but I could feel something more just beneath that as well. A... an almost need to be respected and taken seriously.  
"You think you're so special? That there hasn't been a thousand other Candor transfers just like you, who thought they could make jokes about everything they saw and heard? They didn't last long and neither will you." He hissed, his voice low and authoritative.  
Christina didn't respond and kept her eyes glued to the floor.  
Four turned and walked away from her without another word.  
"He's a dick." She whispered to me once he was out of earshot.  
"Are you out of your mind? What did I tell you on the train?" I responded just as quietly.  
"But..."  
"No, Christina. His discretion is what will either cut us or carry us through to initiation. I will not repeat myself again." I growled.  
My name and power were well known especially within the Divergent. Christina's parents Russell and Lisa Jones were my contacts within the Candor outside my brother Logan and his wife Mia. They'd taught her to follow my word and show me the respect I deserved.  
I didn't like calling it obeying. The Divergents were not animals, but I was to be respected and obeyed. Lives could depend on it.  
I felt Peter's glare as we continued through The Pit to The Chasm. I knew it well.  
"ангел, look at The Chasm. At the left, it is calm and tranquil yet to the right, it is powerful but never vengeful. You must remember that you are like The Chasm. Peaceful on one side and powerful on the other but you must never be vengeful." Grandmother told me on another occasion standing at the railing overlooking The Chasm.  
Four lead us to another large room off The Pit, a dining hall of sorts.  
I found myself sitting between Four and Christina toying with the food on my plate.  
Four's proximity stirred an odd feeling in my chest. I wasn't yet certain what to make of it.  
Suddenly, the entire room fell silent as the doors to the dining hall burst open.  
An intense feeling of dread washed over me before settling into my chest.  
I glanced up and watched Eric stride straight towards our table.  
"I'm Eric." He said extending his hand to me.  
"Avyanna." I answered accepting his outstretched hand respectfully.  
"Ah! The Stiff with the special name!" He smirked at me.  
"Do you often greet someone by insulting them?" I asked looking up at him.  
Four radiated apprehension. He knew that the Dauntless Leaders knew of my legends.|  
Eric's vibe reminded me of Peter's. Clearly someone untrustworthy.  
Four. I cautioned silently sensing his rage elevating.  
I locked eyes with Eric asserting my dominance.  
"Where have you been, Four? Why can't Max find you?" He questioned not moving his eyes from mine.  
"Around." Four answered vaguely.  
"Don't you want to know what he wants?"  
"I know what he wants. I'm satisfied with the position I currently hold."  
Eric looked at him breaking my stare.  
"He wants to give you a job?"  
I didn't need to read Eric's mind to understand that he perceived Four as a threat to his position within Dauntless leadership.  
"But you aren't interested?" Eric continued when Four didn't answer.  
"I wasn't then and I'm not now." Four said flatly.  
"I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of one another, Avyanna." Eric told me before walking away.  
You might not want to challenge him. Four cautioned.  
I assure you I can handle myself. I sighed.  
Pain flooded my chest and my hands began to tremble a split second before blinding pain slashed across my mind. I reached up and gripped my head in my shaking hands as my vision went black.  
I'm sorry Avyanna. My brother David's voice said weakly.  
I opened my eyes no longer sitting in the Dauntless Dining Hall but at my brother's dining room table in Amity.  
I turned my head to look around the room. A man in Dauntless DTF tactical gear standing by the window a cellphone to his ear.  
"Yes, sir. I understand." He said, his voice deep but unfamiliar to me.  
I managed to reach over and touch Four's arm, hoping that he would know who the man was.  
"Looks like we need to send your sister a very clear message." The man said turning to look at me.  
His eyes light brown underneath the helmet he wore.  
"Avyanna, you'd better hope you find your sister in law and her children before we do." He continued speaking directly to me.  
I tried desperately to pull myself out of his mind and back to Dauntless but found myself unable.  
The man raised a pistol up to David's forehead and pulled the trigger.  
I slammed back into my own body with a quiet gasp, tears streaming down my face. Four's hand rested gently against my back.  
"What can I do?" Four's voice asked.  
"Who was it?" I asked almost silently.  
"Colton Ashley. He's a Dauntless leader." He answered.  
Avyanna. My brother, Adam's voice called to me.  
Adam. David's dead. I responded.  
You're sure?  
I was there.  
Emily and the kids?  
Missing. The DTF killer said I'd best hope I can find them before they do.  
He knew you were there?  
Yes. We need to meet. Everyone.  
After dinner.  
I looked around the table. Four, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will and Beatrice stared at me expectantly.  
"We need to meet at Adam's after dinner. Amity is hosting their banquet tonight. I need to move the Divergents before the DTF returns." I said quietly.  
"You're going to Amity?" Four asked.  
"I have to. You heard him as clearly as I did. I have to find Emily and their kids." I answered.  
"What do you need from us?" Zeke spoke up.  
"We'll make a plan at Adam's." I answered.  
"Act natural. The less they know about the nine of you the better."  
The group of transfers and I followed Four down another hallway to the training room.  
A large fighting ring sat in the exact center of the room, ten human shaped targets against the left wall, ten punching bags hung halfway between the right wall and the ring. The back wall covered in various firearms, knives, and blunt force weapons.  
"We will be spending the majority of the next four weeks in this room honing your skills and turning your bodies into effective warriors. At the conclusion of that four weeks you will be ranked alongside the Dauntless Born initiates for Stage One. The bottom five initiates will be leaving us to become Factionless." Four explained wandering around the room.  
I again found myself thinking of Tobias and wondering if he'd completed his training or ended up Factionless.  
"Stage Two is your fear simulation training. Over that four weeks you will go through a serious of simulations accessing your deepest fears. There will be no cuts after Stage Two." Four continued.  
"Stage Three is the Ability Training stage. Each one of you has various abilities that has lead to your choice of Dauntless. During Stage Three we will be accessing those abilities and honing them.  
"Your final test is the Fear Landscape, which will be taken on Saturday August thirty-first. The initiates that rank in the top ten will be treated to a black tie banquet." He paused looking around at the initiates.  
"Now, I'll show you to the dormitory. Dinner is at five. The rest of the day is yours." He said catching my eye briefly before leading us out.  
I sighed sitting heavily on the corner of the bed in the far corner of the dorm that I'd chosen for myself.  
I reached with my mind across Kassin to the midwest Amity faction.  
Divergents of Amity. My name is Avyanna Saxe. This evening there will be a banquet for the new initiates. During that banquet my brother and I need to move you from Amity to the northern Aurora with the rest of the Divergents before the DTF can raid Amity again. I urge each of you to be prepared to leave before the start of the banquet.  
I sighed again before changing from my large Abnegation Grey clothing into Dauntless Black along with the others.  
As I fastened my bra behind my back Christina gasped audibly.  
"What happened to your back?" She asked quietly as to not draw attention to us.  
I had all but forgotten the scars that covered my back from the last four years of abuse I'd suffered.  
My regeneration abilities weren't perfect and only created scars.  
"My father hasn't taken kindly to my wide array of abilities." I answered sliding on the black tank top the Dauntless provided me with.  
Christina's stare tickled the back of my neck as I still hadn't turned to look at her.  
"You do know I can feel you staring at me? If you have a question just ask it."  
I didn't really need her to say it aloud but most Divergents preferred I didn't just read their thoughts.  
"I was just thinking about Erudite's most recent report." She mused quietly.  
"What about it?"  
"Well, did you know him?"  
"Who?"  
"Oh, don't play dumb, Avyanna."  
"Yes. I knew Tobias." I finally turned to her.  
Saying his name aloud made my heart hurt.  
"We were best friends. Practically inseparable for almost eleven years. Then he just stopped attending community events and accompanying his father to our home for dinners. Actually, despite living next door to one another, I don't remember seeing him much if at all over the four years leading up to his Choosing."  
"Do you think it was because of the abuse?"  
"It's not what they told me but thinking about it now? It might have been." I nodded absently.  
"What did they tell you?"  
I shook my head offering her a sad smile.  
"It doesn't matter. Let's just say, it kills me that I believed it for so long and now it's too late."  
"Is it a common thing there? Abuse, I mean."  
"I thought the Erudite were the one's who asked all the questions." I teased with a sigh.  
I hadn't discussed my abuse with anyone, not even my brothers, and I wasn't sure I was ready to start now.  
"Sorry." She muttered.  
"I don't know that I'd say common, but I don't put anything passed anyone anymore. That much selflessness in public doesn't leave room for much selflessness within the home." I finally turned to look at her.  
She didn't look at me with pity but with a type of awe.  
"I can't begin to imagine. You didn't tell me." She shook her head.  
"I haven't told anyone." I shrugged sitting on my bed.  
Tris caught my eye in that moment. Her father, Andrew Prior sat on Abnegation's Council with my own father, Christian Saxe, under Marcus Eaton.  
"I don't understand." She said coming over to sit next to me.  
"Marcus and Christian?" She looked at me.  
"I know what my father did and I can't doubt that Tobias was abused unless I can speak to him, get his side."  
She nodded upset. Her thoughts assaulted me.  
She had a loving father and mother. She couldn't understand how a parent could hurt their children.  
Her pain hurt me. I never intended for that.  
Four sat with Zeke, Shauna and Adam three tables away from where I sat with Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will and Tris during dinner.  
Adam, lead them out first. I instructed gently.  
I watched them leave the room together. Ten minutes later I nodded at Uriah to lead Marlene and Lynn out behind them.  
"Why don't we go explore the Compound?" I suggested standing up.  
Tris, Christina and Will stood up and followed me out of the dining hall.  
It didn't take us a half an hour to get to Adam's two story home.  
As we walked up the driveway my sister in law, Claire opened the front door allowing my three year old niece, Samantha, to run out of the house right into my arms.  
"Тетя!" She exclaimed happily wrapping her arms around my neck.  
"Hello девушка. Have you been good for мамочка and папочка?"  
She nodded enthusiastically.  
"She has absolutely not been good!" Adam called out to me from the living room.  
"папочка lie." Sammi told me.  
"I know he does." I nodded.  
"My own sister betrays me." He feigned disgust.  
"I love you Adam but she's an innocent baby." I smirked.  
"Claire, can you take her? We don't have a lot of time." Adam asked.  
"He's your brother?" Four asked me.  
"He is." I nodded handing my niece to her mother.  
"What's the plan, Anna?" Adam asked.  
"Let's go outside." I suggested.  
I didn't want Sammi to hear that David had been murdered.  
"Anna?" Adam said again.  
"Kassin diplomatic regulations are complicated. In general no member of one faction can enter the border of another faction except for The Choosing Ceremony. I, however, am an exception, simply because I can assimilate into each faction. I need Uriah, Lynn and Marlene to wait for me at the base of the Aurora Bridge."  
"You're only taking two others?" Four interjected.  
"No. I need Will, Tris and Christina to wait at the forests edge while Adam I meet with Johanna, find Emily and the kids and move the Divergents to the treeline." I answered.  
"What about us?" Zeke asked.  
"I need the three of you to stay here in the monitor room. Keep your eyes on us and the DTF units. Let us know if or when they move." I answered.  
"We're trained." Four insisted.  
"I know, but it won't look off for the three of you to be watching the cameras." I looked at him.  
"We need to move. Sooner the better."  
"The dress is upstairs." Adam nodded at me.  
Hanging in Adam's spare bedroom were five dresses chosen to help me fit in at each faction's banquet this year.  
I changed into the red floor length halter aline dress with a thigh high slit and golden three inch sandals.  
"Can you run in those?" Adam asked me as I descended the stairs.  
He wore a red suit with a white button up shirt.  
"I can run faster in these than you can in those." I teased.  
"We need to move."  
"Hey, Ava. Be careful, okay?" Four told me quietly.  
"Yeah. Don't worry. I fully intend to best your training regimen." I smirked slightly taken aback.  
He smiled at me, a small, shy smile that seemed out of place here in Dauntless. Too timid but I found it breathtaking nonetheless.  
I returned his smile before following the group out of the house.


End file.
